The compounds of the present invention are inhibitors of matrix metalloproteinases, e.g., stromelysin-1 and gelatinase A (72 kDa gelatinase).
Stromelysin-1 and gelatinase A are members of the matrix metalloproteinases (MMP). Other members include fibroblast collagenase, neutrophil collagenase, gelatinase B (92 kDa gelatinase), stromelysin-2, stromelysin-3, matrilysin, collagenase 3, and the newly discovered membrane-associated matrix metalloproteinases (Sato H., Takino T., Okada Y., Cao J., Shinagawa A., Yamamoto E., and Seiki M., Nature, 1994;370:61-65).
Stromelysin-1 is also known as MMP03 and gelatinase A is known as MMP02. In addition, several other matrix metalloproteinases are known:
MMP01--Fibroblast collagenase; PA1 MMP07--Matrilysin; PA1 MMP09Gelatinase B; and PA1 MMP13--Collagenase -3. PA1 X is O, S, S(O).sub.n, CH.sub.2, CO, or NR.sup.33 ; PA1 R.sup.33 is hydrogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, or C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl-phenyl; PA1 R.sup.2 and R.sup.4 are independently hydrogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl, phenyl, --NO.sub.2, halogen, --OR.sup.5, --CN, --CO.sub.2 R.sup.5, --SO.sub.3 R.sup.5, --CHO, --COR.sup.5, --CONR.sup.5 R.sup.6, --(CH.sub.2).sub.n NR.sup.5 R.sup.6, --CF.sub.3, or --NHCOR.sup.5 ; PA1 each R.sup.5 and R.sup.6 are independently hydrogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl; and PA1 n is 0 to 2, and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts, esters, amides, and prodrugs thereof. PA1 and the pharnaceutically acceptable salts, esters, amides, and prodrugs thereof. PA1 (S)-3-[(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-methyl]-5-methyl-hexanoic acid; PA1 (S)-2-(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-4-phenyl-butyric acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-5-phenyl-pentanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-phenyl-hexanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-7-phenyl-heptanoic acid; PA1 4-(4-Chloro-phenyl)-2-(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-butyric acid; PA1 5-(4-Chloro-phenyl)-2-(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)pentanoic acid; PA1 6-(4-Chloro-phenyl)-2-(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 7-(4-Chloro-phenyl)-2-(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-heptanoic acid; PA1 8-(4-Chloro-phenyl)-2-(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-octanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-4-(1,3-dioxo-1,3-dihydro-isoindol-2-yl)-bu tyric acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-5-(1,3-ioxo-1,3-dihydro-isoindol-2-yl)-pen tanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-4-(1,3-dioxo-1,3-dihydro-benzo[f]isoindol- 2-yl)-butyric acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-5-(1,3-dioxo-1,3-dihydro-benzo[f]isoindol- 2-yl)-pentanoic acid; PA1 2(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-4-(1-oxo-1,3-dihydro-isoindol-2-yl)-butyric acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino-5-(1-oxo-1,3-dihydro-isoindol-2-yl)-pentano ic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-5-(4-propyl-phenyl)-pentanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-4-pyridin-3-yl-butyric acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofiuan-2-sulfonylamino)-5-pyridin-3-yl-pentanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-succinic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-pentanedioic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)hexanedioic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)succinic acid 4-methyl ester; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)pentanedioic acid 5-methyl ester; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)hexanedioic acid 6-methyl ester; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-3-(4-hydroxy-phenylsulfanyl)-propionic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-pent-4-enoic acid; PA1 2-[(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonyl)methyl-amino]-5-phenyl-pentanoic acid; PA1 5-(4-Chloro-phenyl)-2-[(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonyl)-methyl-amino]-pentanoic acid; PA1 2-[(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonyl)-methyl-amino]-5-(1,3-dioxo-1,3-dihydro-isoindo l-2-yl)-pentanoic acid; PA1 2-[(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonyl)-phenethyl-amino]-5-phenyl-pentanoic acid; PA1 2-[(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonyl)-pyridin-3-yl-methyl-amino]-5-phenyl-pentanoic acid; PA1 5-(4-Chloro-phenyl)-2-[(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonyl)-isobutyl-amino]-pentanoic acid; PA1 2-[Benzyl-(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonyl)-amino]-5-(4-ethyl-phenyl)-pentanoic acid; and PA1 2-[(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonyl)-(2-phenoxy-ethyl)-amino]-pent-4-enoic acid. PA1 E is --(CH.sub.2).sub.m --NH--Z--R.sup.10, PA1 m is 1 to 6; PA1 L is 1 to 6; PA1 R.sup.10 is --O(CH.sub.2).sub.m -aryl, PA1 each R.sup.11 and R.sup.12 are independently hydrogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl. PA1 E is --(CH.sub.2).sub.m --NH--Z--R.sup.10, and ##STR11## PA1 E is --(CH.sub.2).sub.m --NH--Z--R.sup.10, and ##STR12## PA1 R.sup.11 is hydrogen; PA1 X is O; PA1 R.sup.2 and R.sup.4 are hydrogen; PA1 E is --(CH.sub.2).sub.m --NH--Z--R.sup.10 ; and ##STR13## PA1 R.sup.10 is --O(CH.sub.2).sub.m -phenyl, --(CH.sub.2).sub.m --phenyl, --(CH.sub.2).sub.m -heteroaryl, --(CH.sub.2).sub.m --O-phenyl, --(CH.sub.2).sub.m --O-heteroaryl, or --(CH.sub.2).sub.m -naphthyl. PA1 R.sup.10 is phenyl, heteroaryl, naphthyl, or C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkenyl-phenyl. ##STR14## PA1 R.sup.10 is --NH-heteroaryl, PA1 R.sup.11 is hydrogen; PA1 X is O; and PA1 R.sup.2 and R.sup.4 are hydrogen. PA1 R.sup.10 is --(CH.sub.2).sub.m -heteroaryl, PA1 6-[2-(4-Chloro-phenoxy)-2-methyl-propionylamino]-2-(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonyl amino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-[2-(pyridin-4-ylsulfanyl)-acetylamino]-h exanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-[2-(2,4-dichloro-phenoxy)-acetylamino]-h exanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-[2-(2-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-acetylamin o]-hexanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-(2-thiophen-2-yl-acetylamino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-(2-phenoxy-butyrylamino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-(phenyisulfanyl-acetylamino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-(2-phenoxy-acetylamino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-[2-(3,4-dimethoxy-phenyl)-acetylamino]-h exanoic acid; PA1 6-[2-(4-tert-Butyl-phenoxy)-acetylamino]-2-(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-h exanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-[3-(3,4-dimethoxy-phenyl)-propionylatnin o]-hexanoic acid; PA1 6-(2-(Cyclopent-1-enyl-acetylamino)-2(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-hexanoi c acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-[2-(4methoxy-phenoxy)-acetylamino]-hexan oic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-[2-(naphthalen-1-yloxy)-acetylamino]-hex anoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-[2-(4nitro-phenoxy)-acetylamino]-hexanoi c acid; PA1 6-[4-(4-Chloro-3-methyl-phenoxy)-butyrylamino]-2-(dibenzofilran-2-sulfonyla mino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-[3-(4-methoxy-phenyl)-propionylamino]-he xanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-(2-pyridin-3-yl-acetylamino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 6-(2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl-acetylamino)-2-(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-he xanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-(2-pyridin-2-yl-acetylamino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-[4-(4-nitro-phenyl)-butyrylamino]-hexano ic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-(3-pyridin-4-yl-propionylamino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-(2-phenylamino-acetylamino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-(2-indol-1-yl-acetylamino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-[3-(2-methoxy-phenyl)-propionylamino]-he xanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-(4-phenyl-butyrylamino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-(3-p-tolyl-propionylamino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 6-[3-(4-Chloro-phenyl)-propionylamino]-2-(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-hex anoic acid; PA1 6-[2-(2-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-acetylamino]-2-(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-hex anoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-[2-naphthalen-2-yl-acetylamino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-(4-1H-indol-3-yl-butyrylamino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-(2-naphthalen-1-yl-acetylamino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 6-[3-(4-Chloro-phenoxy)-propionylamino]-2-(cibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-he xanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-(6-phenyl-hexanoylamino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-[4-thiophen-2-yl-butyrylamino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-[3,3,3-triphenyl-propionylamino)-hexanoi c acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-(3-diethylamino-propionylamino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-(1-phenyl-cyclopropane carbonylamino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 6-(3-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl-propionylamino)-2-(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino) -hexanoic acid; PA1 6-[(Cyclopentyl-phenyl-acetyl)-amino]-2-(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-hexa noic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-[3-(4-methoxy-phenyl)-ureido]- hexanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-[3-(3,4-dichloro-phenyl)-ureido]-hexanoi c acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-(3-pyridin-3-yl-thioureido)hexanoic acid; PA1 6-(3-Benzhydryl-thioureido)-2-(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 6-(3-Benzyl-thioureido)-2-(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 6-(3-Adamantan-1-yl-thioureido)-2-(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-(3-naphthalen-2-yl-thioureido)-hexanoic acid; PA1 6-(3-Allyl-ureido)-2-(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 6-(3-Benzy]-ureido)-2-(dibenzofinran-2-sulfonylamino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-(3-phenyl-ureido)-hexanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-(3-phenyl-acryloylamino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-phenylacetylamino-hexanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-(3-phenyl-propionylamino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 6-[2-(4-Chloro-phenoxy)acetylamino]-2-(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-hexano ic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-[2-(2,4,6-triisopropyl-phenyl)-acetylami no]-hexanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-(2-phenyl-butyrylamino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-(4-fluoro-benzenesulfonylamino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-(4-methoxy-benzenesulfonylamino)-hexanoi c acid; PA1 6-(4-Bromo-benzenesulfonylamino)-2-(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 6-(2-Acetylamino-thiazole-5-sulfonylamino)-2-(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino) hexanoic acid; PA1 6-(4-Acetylamino-benzensulfonylamino)-2-(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-hexa noic acid; PA1 6-Benzenesulfonylamino-2-(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 6-(Butane-1-sulfonylamino)-2-(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonyiamino)-6-(naphthalene-2-sulfonylamino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-(naphthalene-1-sulfonylamino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-(2-phenyl-ethenesulfonylamino)-hexanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-isobutoxycarbonylamino-hexanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-6-(9H-fluoren-9-ylmethoxycarbonylamino)-he xanoic acid; PA1 6-(Adamantan-1-yloxycarbonylamino)-2-(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-hexanoi c acid; PA1 6-Allyloxycarbonylamino-2-(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)hexanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-4-(2-pyridin-4-yl-ethylcarbamoyl)-butyric acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-4-(2-methyl-butylcarbamoyl)-butyric acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-4-(2-hydroxy-propylcarbamoyl)-butyric acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-4-(4-propyl-phenylcarbamoyl)-butyric acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-4-(2,2-diphenyl-ethylcarbamoyl)-butyric acid; PA1 4-Cyclopropylcarbamoyl-2-(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-butyric acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-4-[(thiophen-2-ylmethyl)-carbamoyl]-butyri c acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-4-(1,3-dimethyl-butylcarbamoyl)-butyric acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-4-(2-dimethylainino-ethylcarbamoyl)-butyri c acid; PA1 4-Benzylcarbamoyl-2-(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-butyric acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-4-(2-thiophen-2-yl-ethylcarbamoyl)-butyric acid; PA1 4-(4-Chloro-phenylcarbamoyl)-2-(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-butyric acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-4-(4-phenyl-butylcarbanoyl)-butyric acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-4-[2-(1-methyl-1H-pyrrol-2-yl)-ethylcarbam oyl]-butyric acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-4-(2-methoxy-benzylcarbamoyl)-butyric acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-4-(naphthalen-1-ylmethyl)-carbamoyl]-butyr ic acid; PA1 6-Benzyloxycarbonylamino-2-(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)hexanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-pentanedioic acid 1-tert-butyl ester; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-4-phenethylcarbamoyl-butyric acid; PA1 2-Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-4-oxo-4-(4-propyl-phenyl)-butyric acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzothiophene-2-sulfonylamino)-4-phenyl-butyric acid; PA1 3-(4-tert-Butoxy-phenyl)-2-(dibenzofiuran-2-sulfonylamino)-propionic acid; PA1 3-Benzyloxy-2-(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-propionic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-5-(toluene-4-sulfonylamino)-pentanoic acid; PA1 5-Benzyloxycarbonylamino-2-(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-pentanoic acid; PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-butyric acid; PA1 3-tert-Butoxy-2-(dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-propionic acid; PA1 (Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)phenyl-acetic acid; and PA1 2-(Dibenzofuran-2-sulfonylamino)-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-propionic acid. PA1 X is O, S, S(O).sub.n, CH.sub.2, CO, or NR.sup.33 ; PA1 R.sup.33 is hydrogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, or C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl-phenyl; PA1 R.sup.2 and R.sup.4 are independently hydrogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl, phenyl, --NO.sub.2, halogen, --OR.sup.5, --CN, --CO.sub.2 R.sup.5, --SO.sub.3 R.sup.5, --CHO, --COR.sup.5, --CONR.sup.5 R.sup.6, --(CH.sub.2).sub.n NR.sup.5 R.sup.6, --CF.sub.3, or --NHCOR.sup.5 ; PA1 each R.sup.5 and R.sup.6 are independently hydrogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl; and PA1 n is 0 to 2, and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts, esters, amides, and prodrugs thereof. PA1 hydrogen, PA1 --(CH.sub.2).sub.n -naphthalimide, PA1 --(CH.sub.2).sub.n -phthalimide, PA1 --(CH.sub.2).sub.n -aryl, PA1 C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 substituted alkyl wherein the substituent is --OH, --SH, OR', SR', halogen, --NH.sub.2, --NHR, NHR', NR'R", --CO.sub.2 H, COR', CHO, CONH.sub.2, CONHR', or CONR"R, PA1 C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, PA1 aryl, PA1 --(CH.sub.2).sub.n -phenyl, PA1 C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkenyl, PA1 --(CH.sub.2).sub.n -heteroaryl, PA1 heteroaryl, or heterocycle; PA1 D is 0 to 3; PA1 L is 0 to 3; and PA1 each R' and R" are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl or hydrogen and n is as defined above.
The catalytic zinc in matrix metalloproteinases is typically the focal point for inhibitor design. The modification of substrates by introducing chelating groups has generated potent inhibitors such as peptide hydroxamates and thiol-containing peptides. Peptide hydroxamates and the natural endogenous inhibitors of MMPs (TIMPs) have been used successfully to treat animal models of cancer and inflammation.
The ability of the matrix metalloproteinases to degrade various components of connective tissue makes them potential targets for controlling pathological processes. For example, the rupture of atherosclerotic plaques is the most common event initiating coronary thrombosis. Destabilization and degradation of the extracellular matrix surrounding these plaques by MMPs has been proposed as a cause of plaque fissuring. The shoulders and regions of foam cell accumulation in human atherosclerotic plaques show locally increased expression of gelatinase B, stromelysin-1, and interstitial collagenase. In situ zymography of this tissue revealed increased gelatinolytic and caseinolytic activity (Galla Z. S., Sukhova G. K., Lark M. W., and Libby P., "Increased expression of matrix metalloproteinases and matrix degrading activity in vulnerable regions of human atherosclerotic plaques", J. Clin. Invest., 1994;94:2494-2503). In addition, high levels of stromelysin RNA message have been found to be localized to individual cells in atherosclerotic plaques removed from heart transplant patients at the time of surgery (Henney A. M., Wakeley P. R., Davies M. J., Foster K., Hembry R., Murphy G., and Humphries S., "Localization of stromelysin gene expression in atherosclerotic plaques by in situ hybridization", Proc. Nat'l. Acad. Sci., 1991;88:8154-8158).
Inhibitors of matrix metalloproteinases will have utility in treating degenerative aortic disease associated with thinning of the medial aortic wall. Increased levels of the proteolytic activities of MMPs have been identified in patients with aortic aneurisms and aortic stenosis (Vine N. and Powell J. T., "Metalloproteinases in degenerative aortic diseases", Clin. Sci., 1991;81:233-239).
Heart failure arises from a variety of diverse etiologies, but a common characteristic is cardiac dilation which has been identified as an independent risk factor for mortality (Lee T. H., Hamilton M. A., Stevenson L. W., Moriguchi J. D., Fonarow G. C., Child J. S., Laks H., and Walden J. A., "Impact of left ventricular size on the survival in advanced heart failure", Am. J. Cardiol., 1993;72:672-676). This remodeling of the failing heart appears to involve the breakdown of extracellular matrix. Matrix metalloproteinases are increased in patients with both idiopathic and ischemic heart failure (Reddy H. K., Tyagi S. C., Tjaha I. E., Voelker D. J., Campbell S. E., and Weber K. T., "Activated myocardial collagenase in idiopathic dilated cardiomyopathy", Clin. Res. 1993;41:660A; Tyagi S. C., Reddy H. K., Voelker D., Tjara I.E., and Weber K. T., "Myocardial collagenase in failing human heart", Clin. Res. 1993;41:681A). Animal models of heart failure have shown that the induction of gelatinase is important in cardiac dilation (Armstrong P. W., Moe G. W., Howard R. J., Grima E. A., and Cruz T. F., "Structural remodeling in heart failure: gelatinase induction", Can. J. Cardiol., 1994;10:214-220), and cardiac dilation precedes profound deficits in cardiac function (Sabbah H. N., Kono T., Stein P. D., Mancini G. B., and Goldstein S., "Left ventricular shape changes during the course of evolving heart failure", Am. J. Physiol., 1992;263:H266-H270).
Neointimal proliferation, leading to restenosis, frequently develops after coronary angioplasty. The migration of vascular smooth muscle cells (VSMCs) from the tunica media to the neointima is a key event in the development and progression of many vascular diseases and a highly predictable consequence of mechanical injury to the blood vessel (Bendeck M. P., Zempo N., Clowes A. W., Galardy R. E., and Reidy M., "Smooth muscle cell migration and matrix metalloproteinase expression after arterial injury in the rat", Circulation Research, 1994;75:539-545). Northern blotting and zymographic analyses indicated that gelatinase A was the principal MMP expressed and excreted by these cells. Further, antisera capable of selectively neutralizing gelatinase A activity also inhibited VSMC migration across basement membrane barrier. After injury to the vessel, gelatinase A activity increased more than 20 fold as VSMCs underwent the transition from a quiescent state to a proliferating, motile phenotype (Pauly R. R., Passaniti A., Bilato C., Monticone R., Cheng L., Papadopoulos N., Gluzband Y. A., Smith L., Weinstein C., Lakatta E., and Crow M. T., "Migration of cultured vascular smooth muscle cells through a basement membrane barrier requires type IV collagenase activity and is inhibited by cellular differentiation", Circulation Research, 1994;75:41-54).
Collagenase and stromelysin activities have been demonstrated in fibroblasts isolated from inflamed gingiva (Uitto V. J., Applegren R., and Robinson P. J., "Collagenase and neutral metalloproteinase activity in extracts from inflamed human gingiva", J. Periodontal Res., 1981;16:417-424), and enzyme levels have been correlated to the severity of gum disease (Overall C. M., Wiebkin O. W., and Thonard J. C., "Demonstrations of tissue collagenase activity in vivo and its relationship to inflammation severity in human gingiva", J. Periodontal Res., 1987;22:81-88). Proteolytic degradation of extracellular matrix has been observed in corneal ulceration following alkali bums (Brown S. I, Weller C. A., and Wasserman H. E., "Collagenolytic activity of alkali burned comeas", Arch. Opthahnol., 1969;81:370-373). Thiol-containing peptides inhibit the collagenase isolated from alkali-burned rabbit corneas (Burns F. R., Stack M. S., Gray R. D., and Paterson C. A., Invest. Opththamol., 1989;30:1569-1575).
Stromelysin is produced by basal keratinocytes in a variety of chronic ulcers (Saarialho-Kere U. K., Ulpu K., Pentland A. P., Birkedal-Hansen H., Parks W. C., Welgus H. G., "Distinct populations of basal keratinocytes express stromelysin-1 and stromelysin-2 in chronic wounds", J. Clin. Invest., 1994;94:79-88).
Stromelysin-1 mRNA and protein were detected in basal keratinocytes adjacent to but distal from the wound edge in what probably represents the sites of proliferating epidermis. Stromelysin-1 may thus prevent the epidermis from healing.
Davies, et al., (Cancer Res., 1993;53:2087-2091) reported that a peptide hydroxamate, BB-94, decreased the tumor burden and prolonged the survival of mice bearing human ovarian carcinoma xenografts. A peptide of the conserved MMP propeptide sequence was a weak inhibitor of gelatinase A and inhibited human tumor cell invasion through a layer of reconstituted basement membrane (Melchiori A., Albili A., Ray J. M., and Stetler-Stevenson W. G., Cancer Res., 1992;52:2353-2356), and the natural tissue inhibitor of metalloproteinase-2 (TIMP-2) also showed blockage of tumor cell invasion in in vitro models (DeClerck Y. A., Perez N., Shimada H., Boone T. C., Langley K. E., and Taylor S. M., Cancer Res., 1992;52:701-708). Studies of human cancers have shown that gelatinase A is activated on the invasive tumor cell surface (Strongin A. Y., Mariner B. L., Grant G. A., and Goldberg G. I., J. Biol. Chem., 1993;268:14033-14039) and is retained there through interaction with a receptor-like molecule (Monsky W. L., Kelly T., Lin C.-Y., Yeh Y., Stetler-Stevenson W.G., Mueller S.C., and Chen W.-T., Cancer Res., 1993;53:3159-3164).
Inhibitors of MMPs have shown activity in models of tumor angiogenesis (Taraboletti G., Garofalo A., Belotti D., Drudis T., Borsotti P., Scanziani E., Brown P.D., and Giavazzi R., Journal of the National Cancer Institute, 1995;87:293; and Benelli R., Adatia R., Ensoli B., Stetler-Stevenson W. G., Santi L., and Albini A., Oncology Research, 1994;6:251-257).
Several investigators have demonstrated consistent elevation of stromelysin and collagenase in synovial fluids from rheumatoid and osteoarthritis patients as compared to controls (Walakovits L. A., Moore V. L., Bhardwaj N., Gallick G. S., and Lark M. W., "Detection of stromelysin and collagenase in synovial fluid from patients with rheumatoid arthritis and post-traumatic knee injury", Arthritis Rheum., 1992;35:3542; Zafarullah M., Pelletier J. P., Cloutier J. M., and Marcel-Pelletier J., "Elevated metalloproteinases and tissue inhibitor of metalloproteinase niRNA in human osteoarthritic synovia", J. Rheumatol., 1993;20:693-697). TIMP-1 and TIMP-2 prevented the formation of collagen fragments, but not proteoglycan fragments, from the degradation of both the bovine nasal and pig articular cartilage models for arthritis, while a synthetic peptide hydroxamate could prevent the formation of both fragments (Andrews H. J., Plumpton T. A., Harper G. P., and Cawston T. E., Agents Actions, 1992;37:147-154; Ellis A. J., Curry V. A., Powell E. K., and Cawston T. E., Biochem. Bionhys. Res. Commun., 1994;201:94-101).
Gijbels, et al., (J. Clin. Invest., 1994;94:2177-2182) recently described a peptide hydroxamate, GM6001, that suppressed the development or reversed the clinical expression of experimental allergic encephalomyelitis (EAE) in a dose dependent manner, suggesting the use of MMP inhibitors in the treatment of autoimmune inflammatory disorders such as multiple sclerosis.
A recent study by Madri has elucidated the role of gelatinase A in the extravasation of T-cells from the blood stream during inflammation (Ramanic A. M. and Madri J. A., "The Induction of 72-kD Gelatinase in T Cells upon Adhesion to Endothelial Cells is VCAM-1 Dependent", J. Cell Biology, 1994; 125:1165-1178). This transmigration past the endothelial cell layer is coordinated with the induction of gelatinase A and is mediated by binding to the vascular cell adhesion molecule-1 (VCAM-1). Once the barrier is compromised, edema and inflammation are produced in the CNS. Leukocytic migration across the blood-brain barrier is known to be associated with the inflammatory response in EAE. Inhibition of the metalloproteinase gelatinase A would block the degradation of extracellular matrix by activated T-cells that is necessary for CNS penetration.
These studies provided the basis for the belief that an inhibitor of stromelysin-1 and/or gelatinase A will treat diseases involving disruption of extracellular matrix resulting in inflammation due to lymphocytic infiltration, inappropriate migration of metastatic or activated cells, or loss of structural integrity necessary for organ function.
We have identified a series of dibenzofuran sulfonamide compounds that are inhibitors of matrix metalloproteinases, particularly stromelysin-1 and gelatinase A, and thus usefull as agents for the treatment of multiple sclerosis, atherosclerotic plaque rupture, restenosis, aortic aneurism, heart failure, periodontal disease, corneal ulceration, burns, decubital ulcers, chronic ulcers or wounds, cancer metastasis, tumor angiogenesis, arthritis, or other autoimmune or inflammatory diseases dependent upon tissue invasion by leukocytes.